Alpha Complex
by White Mage Koorii
Summary: Just sometimes Remus seems to develope an 'Alpha Complex' as Sirius likes to call it. [Oneshot. SiriusRemus]


**Warning:** Yaoi, this means Boy on Boy action. Don't like, don't read.  
**Pairings:** SiriusxRemus  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything from the Potterverse

**A/N: **This is a gift to my friend, Moonpaw, who is an avid SiriusRemus fangirl.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Now James, Peter, and even Lily knew that Remus Lupin was a Werewolf. They were, after all, his best friends in the world. What they didn't know, was that as the full moon was approaching, Remus tended to develop what Sirius liked to call an 'Alpha Complex.' Now, if one knows their wolf terminology they would know very well what an Alpha was. The Alpha, was of course, the leader of the pack. He ruled over everything, and this basically meant that Remus had a sort of PMS and got extremely bitchy when he didn't get his way. Sadly, this meant that half the day Remus was an ass and the rest of it he was depressed for snapping at his friends. They all understood though, and simply kept out of his way at the time.

Well, everyone except Sirius, because Sirius is a git. That, however, is not the point. The point is, is that Remus was trying to be depressed and moody in a dark corner of a library, not at all his usual sweet and kind self. Sirius had found him exactly 13.5 seconds after he had managed to conveniently disappear, and it annoyed Remus to no end. There he was all elegant angles, and hanks of black hair with bright mischievous and intelligent eyes.

Remus' scowl darkened as he eyed his unwanted companion who was rattling on about a bludger and a fruit basket, and Remus didn't have a bloody clue what he was saying because he was busy peering at that little bit of collar bone. A bit of pale skin that had been revealed as Sirius had slumped oh so inelegantly into the chair across from the young werewolf, his robes dragged askew and tugging the shirt beneath with it to give a tantalizing view of his collar bone and the junction of his neck and shoulder.

Sirius was completely unaware, and wouldn't have cared even if he had noticed this fact, since he was after all a walking sex god in his own head. Remus sighed and buried his head in his hands, not having the will to disagree at the moment. Really though, what would the poor boy do if Remus were to pounce on him? Remus himself figured he'd shriek in a rather girly way (which would later be vehemently denied) and run away, promptly forget, and be back an hour later. The young werewolf couldn't help but give a muffled chuckle at the mental image, which subsequently caused Sirius to stop his chatter and stare oddly at his friend.

Tilting his head to one side Remus arched an eyebrow in that elegant manner that somehow conveyed more than a single facial motion should and asked, "What's the matter with you, mate?"

Remus' head hit the table top with a rather convincing thud, and he probably would have slid all the way to the floor if that table hadn't been there. To the poor boy's horror the simple calling of 'friend' in the word 'mate' had been viciously transformed in his wolfy brain to give him a rather discomforting surge of, well, _lust._ Sirius was giving him a rather odd look by now and Remus coughed nervously, horribly aware of the blood rising in his cheeks (that wasn't heading on a more south bound route at his wonderfully teenaged brain's gleeful images), "I-I'm perfectly fine, Sirius." He stuttered past an odd blockage in his throat.

Frowning the other boy leaned across the table, and if Remus had been a lesser person he would have fainted dead away right then. Sirius' shirt, which as mentioned earlier, was on rather loosely, untucked from his trousers and shifting every which way, and as he leaned across the table the loose fabric pooled downward allowing the werewolf an uninhibited few of the plains of his friend's chest and stomach. Well, as much of a view as could be seen from his particular angle.

Sirius was just reaching out a slim hand to press the back of his knuckles against the other boy's forehead when Remus gave an undignified squeak, appeared to melt downward and scrambled under the table to beat a hasty retreat out of the library leaving behind a stunned, bewildered, and downright confused Sirius along with his belongings. Gaping after his friend Sirius allowed a pretty frown to mar his face and a finger to tap contemplatively against his lips.

What exactly was that wolf boy's problem!

Much pondering and general brain type things later Sirius appeared to have come up with an answer, and a sly smirk unfurled as slow as a war banner across his devious features. Standing from his uncomfortable library chair Mister Black stalked from the library in a near predatory pace after his long departed companion.

Remus had run for it, and run for it, and run some more until he'd found himself in one of those wonderfully deserted corridors, where he'd slumped against a convenient wall. How long he remained there he didn't know for sure, but he was finally getting his raging hormones under control when foot steps alerted him to another person's presence. The gait was a prowling one, if his ears weren't mistaken (and they rarely ever were, thank you very much). Sadly, and much to his horror the very person he'd fled from came waltzing sneakily around the corner and grinned at the sight of him.

"Moony!" Sirius yipped prancing toward him in his giddy way, leaping the last couple feet to clamp his arms around the other boy's shoulder, nuzzling his head into Remus' shoulder, for all the world like a puppy.

Remus stifled a whimper in his throat, wondering what the Powers that Be had against him. Looking down at his friend, who was normally taller than he, he smiled shakily, "Yes, Padfoot?" he croaked warily.

Sniffing for all the world like a child denied his candy Sirius gave Remus a reproachful look, "Why'd you run off like that? I was only worried, mate…" he whined out, and Remus was very sure that he'd have tucked his tail between his legs if he could, just by the look he was receiving.

"I…" Remus trailed off and frowned, not exactly sure of what he should say. Oh, and there was that beast in the back of his brain that was rearing up, hackles bristling at the utterly beaten look Sirius was giving him. It made him angry and guilty all at the same time. An undeniable want to fix things burning in his stomach while a lead wait burned beneath his rib cage, reminding him he was the cause.

Sirius stepped away fiddling with the hem of his rumpled shirt, lower lip pressing out in a little pout at his friends lack of an answer. Sighing heavily his shoulders slumped, and the youth kicked at the stone floor a few times, "I get it… You're sick of me, aren't you Moony?" he asked, his voice sounding utterly pitiful.

Remus gaped at the back of Sirius' head, "S-sick of you?" he choked out, sounding like a parody of a sick parrot.

Sirius cast him a baleful look over his shoulder that would have fit a Basset Hound, "Y'don't want me around anymore." He monotoned.

The young werewolf's face was plastered with an utterly flabbergasted look at Sirius' rather shocking mood swing. As the other boy started shuffling away Remus found his voice, and that currently bitchy and forceful side of him swelling up like a tidal wave. Storming forward he locked a steely grip around Sirius' upper arm, "Now see here, Sirius!" he chided scornfully. "Like I could ever get sick of you, you silly git!" he cried, part of him scowling at the desperate crack appearing at the end of his words, while the rest of him dog piled that part and squashed it unashamedly.

Sirius' head snapped up to look at him, eyes widening as if to ask 'Really and truly!' Remus simply nodded dumbly in answer to the silent question, and was glomped once again by a, once again, happy Sirius Black. Sirius grinned at him, "I'm glad, I think it'd break my heart if you did, Moony." He cooed out, breath brushing deliciously across the young werewolf's left cheek.

"S-Sirius?" Remus question, a bit confused truth be told.

Sirius' face was plastered with a grin that was usually only spared for moments when one of the man's outrageous schemes had gone over without a hitch; when failure was expected at every turn. Sirius swooped down and pressed his lips firmly against Remus' causing the young werewolf's confusion to grow all the more. It all melted as the tip of a tongue tickled along the seam of his lips, teasing and questing all at the same time. Confusion melted away replaced by a roaring insistence.

In hindsight Remus would doubt that Sirius even knew what happened to him. One moment they'd been lingering around the center of the hall the next Sirius' back was pressed into the solid stone with Remus' lanky figure melded against his own. Remus himself didn't even know what compelled the sudden action, nor the scrabbling of his hands as he hitched the other man's arms up over his head and pinned his wrists together and against the wall with one of his own. He did, however, notice the strangely turbulent feeling that coursed through him when he took possession of the kiss, and with a fervent force forced passed Sirius' lips to allow his own tongue to invade his previous tormentor's mouth.

Faintly he was aware of a sound of approval from the other, but he was to busy with his exploration to much care. Remus was definitely not used to being so very forward, but at the moment he had an inexplicable urge to simply just Sirius up, and show the insufferable idiot that he was in control at the moment. Maybe Sirius hadn't been far off when he called the whole affair an Alpha Complex.

The slightly frantic meeting of lips slowed and finally broke with a self defining smack as slicked lips pulled apart. Their breathes puffed out huffily and Remus cast his gaze slightly downward and to the side, some how not at all surprised to find his hand had slid beneath the hem of Sirius' shirt and was digging insistently into the top of his hip, pressing the man's pants down just slightly. Sirius was looking down at him from his few inches of height difference, and apparently enjoying the show.

Remus tilted his head up, and frowned at his slightly taller friend, "What's going through that head of yours, Padfoot."

Sirius' grin grew exponentially, and Remus was unsure whether that was a good thing or a bad one. Chuckling Sirius allowed his head to fall to the left to rest against his upper arm, since his arms were still stretched above his head, "Oh c'mon, Moony, you can't tell me you weren't enjoying that." He drawled out.

The young werewolf's frown deepened and he leaned forward again; nose to nose with Sirius, and by the god's he could feel Sirius' lick his lips, "More than you realize." He all but growled, and what was that glint in Sirius' eyes?

Sirius' tilted his head forward to resume the kiss and Remus wasn't about to complain. Instead he simply clamped his fingertips more firmly into the flesh of Sirius' hip, and his body pressed forward in a more demanding way. Sirius himself was relishing in the feeling of the cool stone digging into his back, shoulders, and thighs through his clothing while Remus' close body heated him from the inside out.

Remus' lips disappeared, but didn't go far. Remus latched onto Sirius' skin just below the line of his jaw, sucking and laving his tongue over the spot in an interval of patterns, leaving the skin reddening and marked, a sheen of saliva catching the flicker of torch light that illuminated the hallway. His lips slid against the column of Sirius' throat as he dragged them lower before biting into the junction of shoulder and neck, enjoying the sudden and ragged rasp that the taller made at the action. He could physically feel Sirius' legs weaken his knees buckling just so, and Remus took the opportunity to slide one of his own in-between them; propping his knee against the stone and relocating the hand that had been gripping Sirius' wrists to press his palm against the wall near his head.

Sirius' freed hands fell to tangle in his brown hair, slim fingers digging in until he could feel the blunt nails scraping against his scalp. A vocal vibration thrummed against Sirius' bones as Remus let out a low growl of approval, his mouth still clamped to the point where he had bitten. Each shift in his mouth causing his teeth to seductively move over the tender point, while the tip of his tongue traced a pattern across it. Sirius had his head tilted back to reveal the length of his neck and give the other all the better access to it. Every shift in Remus' stance caused his perfectly situated knee and thigh to rub deliciously at the junction of Sirius' legs.

"Moo… Moonyyyy…" he whined out, his mouth hanging open as he panted softly. Remus angled his head, removing his mouth from where he'd been torturing to look up at the other with half lidded eyes.

Licking his lips Remus pulled his head up to gaze directly at Sirius once more an eyebrow raised in question, "What?" he demanded, sounding rather disgruntled at being pulled from his task.

"I'm only going to ask you once, Remus." Sirius managed out, the annoying tease still hadn't removed his leg and it was making for difficulty in concentrating. "Are you going to finish what you started?"

Remus froze, turning his head to stare down the empty hallway, his teeth worrying at his lower lip, "Sirius…" he started.

A hand unwound from the tangle of his hair, and a set of fingers gripped his chin turning his head to stare directly a very serious Sirius, "Are you still worried about that?" he asked sternly.

Remus took a moment to look ashamed, and adjust his stance. His leg sliding back down so he was standing normally and both hands moving to rest on Sirius' waist, "Well, I was just scared you'd get upset if I acted—"

Once more he was interrupted, "Acted what? Dominate?" Sirius asked with a snort and a dramatic roll of his eyes. "Sure, I like being the one in control, Moony, that's my ego. Doesn't mean I'm not willing to indulge you when you get into this little temperamental fits."

Remus was outright gaping for a moment then he slowly smiled; a slow sly smile, "Or maybe you're just a kinky bastard and the whole things appealing to you."

Sirius' grinned more widely than ever before it disappeared and he put on a slightly affronted look, "There's that to…" he conceded after awhile.

Remus snorted, "You're the pushy one, this isn't natural for me."

"We can just blame you're wolfy hormones then and be done with it. Meanwhile my perfectly pushy Sirius Hormones are still raging, no thanks to you, and you're just standing there." Sirius growled out, rolling his hips forward to grind against Remus despite, and maybe because of, the small amount of space that separated them as well as trapped him against the wall.

Remus let out a hiss followed by a rather feral sounding growl that made Sirius smirk widely. Stepping back he grabbed hold of Sirius' wrist, and began dragging him toward Gryffindor Tower, "Maybe if we're lucky no one will be in the dorm and we won't have to scare them out." He muttered, which caused Sirius to give a bark of laughter, though he heartily agreed.

And in the end, no Sirius really didn't mind when Remus got a case of his 'Alpha Complex.' That just made things a little more interesting than usual for awhile.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Feel free to review if you want.


End file.
